


In The Pool

by DreamBoyReturns



Category: Dreamboy Fantasy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBoyReturns/pseuds/DreamBoyReturns
Summary: A mature woman has fun in the pool with a younger male.
Kudos: 1





	In The Pool

In The Pool

(This audio fantasy will work best with sound effects. I have mixing software to mix together the different sounds if you can’t do that yourself. Anything not in parenthesis should be spoken. Please try to go for a slow and sensual delivery. Please no laughing or giggling during your performance. Tags: [F4M] [Fdom] [Handjob] [Good Boy] [Milking])

(Sounds of pool water circulating in the background)

Hello, dear. How’s the water? Mind if I get in with you? Mmmm. Feels good. I like to keep the pool on the warm side. How are you doing, dear? Good. Good. Oh, Johnny? Johnny is sick right now, honey. Yes, I’m afraid he’s asleep in his room, the poor dear. But it’s okay, you can use the pool. I just love when Johnny’s friends come over to use the pool. I like to swim with them and have a good time, you don’t mind do you? Good.

How long have you already been in? How long? Let me see your hands, young man. Come on, let me see them. Hmm, well they haven’t wrinkled up yet so I guess you haven’t been in too long. Do you like my bikini top? I caught you looking at it. Awwww, there’s no need to be bashful, dear! All the boys like to look at my breasts in my bikini top. You can look at them, honey. They are very large, aren’t they? It’s perfectly natural for you to find them attractive, I don’t mind at all. 

I am curious about one thing though… Hmmm, yes, it feels as though you are getting a little hard down here. That makes you nervous, doesn’t it? When I touch you over your swimming trunks like this. No need to be nervous, honey, I’m not going to hurt you. In fact, I’d like to make you feel VERY good. Would you like me to make you feel very good, honey? Awww, so nervous! So bashful! How adorable. Sometimes a boy like you needs to be guided in these things. Let me guide you, baby.

Just feel my hand, softly petting you down there. See? That’s not scary, is it? It feels nice, doesn’t it? And as I pet back and forth.. and back and forth, I can feel your little penis getting harder. GOOD BOY. That’s right, just give in to my hand petting you. Just relax. GOOD BOY. Now don’t be scared, this will be much better if I take your swimming trunks off. Here we go, I’m just lowering them down. Lift up your legs, dear. There we go! All off! Now, let me get my warm, soft hand back to that adorable little penis of yours. 

(slow water swishing sounds occur as the boy is being stroked)

That’s right. Mmmm, that feels nice, dear. Now now! Honey! Don’t be scared! It’s okay. Just relax. Just relax. Close your eyes. Breath deeply. GOOD BOY. That’s it. Relax. GOOD BOY. See? No reason to be scared, honey. Just feel my hand glide uuuuuup and dooooown…. And uuuuuup and dooooown. Yes. You’re in VERY good hands, honey. Yes, you are. I’ve been milking boys with my hands for many years, precious. I guess you could say it’s an art-form that I’ve perfected. I know EXACTLY how to hold you… and pump you…. And milk you. Mmmm! You’re starting to whimper! I do so LOVE to hear boys whimper in my hands. Yes, I do. And they ALWAYS begin to whimper and shudder… Just like you’re doing now, honey.

(Stroking water sounds stop)

Since we’re in the pool, I have some pool toys to show you, honey. Let me just grab this pool jet over here. See, this is what helps the water circulate throughout the pool, dear. And you know what? I’ve found a very SPECIAL use for the pool jet with my lovely boys. Here, baby, I’m going to turn around so you’re facing away from me, and I’m going to put my hand underneath your cute bottom and lift you up. There. Now you are lying back with your wonderful penis exposed just below the water line. Just lean your head back into my bosom, honey. That’s it. GOOD BOY. Doesn’t it feel comforting and warm having my heaving bosom behind and around your head? Yes, it feels good.   
Now, let me just bring the pool jet so it can work its magic all over your penis.

(water flow sounds increase as the pool jet is brought up)

There! Doesn’t that feel nice, precious? Feel how the warm jet of water is just massaging all over your penis and your balls? I’ll run it up and down your shaft while your penis just throbs and does little circles in the water as the water jet moves all over it. This is a good way to clean a boy. I like running the water jet down past your balls and letting it shoot its warm flow all over your bottom. Doesn’t it feel good, honey? Yes, just cleaning you up a little. I can tell your little sphincter is contracting and trying to close against that warm water flow, isn’t it? But it makes you soooo hard. Look at how hard your little penis has gotten! GOOD BOY. 

Now, with my hand holding you up, I’m just going to reach around and hold onto the base of your penis, and keep it straight. Now I’m going to pass the water jet really close to your penis and because I’m holding it straight, it’s not going to be able to squirm away from the water jet. Yesss. There we go! Isn’t that intense, honey. I can hear you starting to breath very fast! I wonder why? Is something going to happen, baby? Is something going to happen to that little penis of yours? Mmmm, I KNOW it is. Boys can only take so much of this water jet when I hold it so close to their penises. Especially when they feel that warm jet just shooting against those sensitive nerves underneath their penile head. Ohhh. So sensitive there! 

Shhhhhh! Shhhhhh! Now now, honey! Just relax! Just let it happen! Don’t try to squirm away, baby! I’ve got you, and you’re not going to get away. And your little penis cannot get away from that relentless pressure shooting up at it! No it can’t, baby. I can’t wait to see all that white seed just start shooting frantically out of your penis. I do so LOVE to see that, and feel the boys writhe and buck under my controlling grip as they shoot all out into the pool water. Oh, yes. I LOVE seeing my boys shoot! Shhhh! Shhhh! It’s okay, honey. It’s okay. Now for a little more pressure.

(water jet sounds get louder)

I’m putting the water jet right against the bottom of that penile head, honey. OH YES! It’s so intense, isn’t it, baby? Oh my poor baby! Struggling and crying so! Just let it release, honey! Just let it go! You can do it! You can do it! Shoot, baby!... Shoot!.. Shoot!.. That’s it! SHOOT!... SHOOT!.... SHOOT!.... GOOD BOY! Oh, GOOD BOY! Look at all that white seed spraying desperately out of your penis! So much coming out of you! Oh, GOOD BOY! What a GOOD BOY! That’s my baby! So good!

(pool jet sounds die away)

Don’t worry, baby. I’m taking away the pool jet from that sensitive little penis. Awww, there we go, baby. All done. Look at that white cloud you made in the pool, honey! So much came out of you! I’m so proud of you being a GOOD BOY with me in the pool! Let me just feel your balls and see how empty they are…. Hmmmm. You know what, sweetie? I think I didn’t get everything out of there. No, no, there’s still some semen inside of you, honey. It really should all come out, you know.

(slow water stroking sounds resume)

Let me just stroke you gently so you don’t get soft. Awww. Such little whimpers! Shhhh. I know it’s sensitive, honey, I know! Shhhhh. Boys are always so sensitive after their first milking, but can you feel how talented my hand is, honey? It just glides uuuuup and doooown, and uuuup and dooown. It’s not letting you get soft, is it? No, it isn’t. Shhhh! Poor baby! No, my hand is going to keep you hard. Don’t fight it. I’m keeping you hard, precious. It’s because you have more to give me. Yes, you do! And I know just how to get it out of you!

You see, there’s another pool device I like to use on my boys. It’s part of the circulation system, it’s this water vent right over here. This water vent sucks the water from the pool rather strongly, I must say. And I’ve added a little attachment to it. A nice, tight little tube for the end of the water vent. This is where I like to place my boys when I really need to get EVERYTHING out of them. The water vent is relentless, honey. It’s going to SUCK you and it’s not going to stop until it’s drained EVERYTHING out of those little balls. 

I’m just going to bring you over, and let me put the suction tube on you. Now now! Don’t be like that! Don’t try to squirm away, honey! Don’t you want to be my GOOD BOY? Haven’t I made my good boy feel good? Haven’t I? Yes, I have. Just trust me, honey. I’ve never hurt any of my boys, and I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just going to give you a feeling you never dreamed possible. A feeling of being SUCKED and SUCKED and SUCKED. Shhh. It’s okay, honey, it’s okay. Now. Here we go, baby.

(sudden machine-like sucking sounds start)

That’s it! I’ve got it on you ALL the way down to your base. Mmmm. Do you feel how it’s just SUCKING you?... And SUCKING you?.... And SUCKING you?.... Yessss! Feels soooo good, doesn’t it? You’ve never felt anything like this before, have you? It’s sooo much better than your hand when you jack off to your girly pictures, isn’t it? And you don’t know this, but it’s much better than if a woman put her mouth on your penis and sucked. That’s because it’s sooo strong in its sucking and it never gets tired, baby. Never gets tired of sucking your little penis over and over. 

Mmmmm. Just feel how relentless it is! It never breaks that tempo, does it? It just keeps on SUCKING you and SUCKING you…. Awwww, listen to you! Making such pathetic whimperings and pleadings! No, it’s not going to stop, baby. Not until it’s made you cum one more time and then it’s just going to drain EVERYTHING. Mmmm, I do so love to see boys in this suction and see them go into epileptic seizures as they start coming frantically into the tube! I LOVE IT! They make so many loud screams! I’m sure you will too, honey. 

Now, we can’t wake up Johnny, baby. He needs his sleep. And I don’t want to scare the whole neighborhood with your screams! So I’m just going to turn you around to face me, and now I’m going to put that sweet little head of yours between my bosom. There! My breasts are so big they cover all around the sides of your head. It will muffle your screams effectively. I do so love to feel my boys scream between my bosom as they are mercilessly MILKED by the suction tube. Oh, it’s so wonderful. 

I know what’s going to send you over the edge. I’m just going to take one of my long, slender fingers and rub it right over that little sphincter. Mmm hmmm! That’s causing you to breath so fast! Does that feel good, baby? Wait until I press your little button! All boys have a wonderful little button inside of them. It’s called their prostate. And when I stick my finger inside of you and press down on that prostate - ohhhh, baby. It’s going to release the floodgates! You’re going to break like a dam into the suction tube. And you will be shooting soooo hard, honey. Soooo sooo hard!

Here we go. I’m going to press your little button, baby. I’m just going to slip my finger in. There. Now, are you ready? Are you ready, baby? Awww, you sound so scared in between my bosom! You don’t think you are ready? Well, baby, I’m going to make you ready! I’m just going tap… and tap…. And tap that little button! And now I’m going to press! And press! And here we go, baby. It’s lift-off time! Here we go! PRESS!

That’s it! COME.... COME.... COME.... Keep on shooting, baby!... GOOD BOY!.... GOOD BOY!..... It keeps SUCKING and SUCKING! Oh, my poor baby! Screaming and crying so hard between my bosom! My poor baby! It keeps on SUCKING! And SUCKING! Oh, when will it stop? When will it stop, baby? I keep pressing on your little button! Making you shoot so hard! Oh, my poor baby! My poor little boy! You’re still coming! You never knew you could come for so long! GOOD BOY! GOOD BOY! Just keeping coming, baby! Shoot every last drop out of you! Shoot it out! Shoot it out! I’m milking your prostate, honey! Just a little more! You can take it! You can take it, baby! There we go! Now, I can tell your penis is just vibrating and shuddering but there’s nothing left in your balls. They’ve shrunk all the way back into your body. GOOD BOY! What a GOOD BOY! That’s it! You’re all done! You’re ALL dried up, baby. Let me take it off. Yes, I know. I know! I’m taking it off, honey!

(sucking machine sounds stop)

There we go! Awww, my poor baby! Shhhhh. Shhhhh. Crying so! You’re just exhausted, aren’t you? What an ordeal for my sweet little boy! Awwww. There, there! You’ve been a GOOD BOY! Yes, you have! Mwah! A very GOOD BOY! Mwah! Mwah! There, there dear. Just rest your head against my bosom. It’s been quite an ordeal, hasn’t it? Just fall asleep, honey. Just fall asleep. There you go. Shhhhh. Shhhhh. GOOD BOY.


End file.
